


Dew, Chew and You

by Dolimir



Series: Identity [2]
Category: Smallville, Supernatural
Genre: Community: picfor1000, Crossover, Implied Relationships, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 10:09:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6075306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dolimir/pseuds/Dolimir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life on the road isn't at all what Lex expected. It's better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dew, Chew and You

**Author's Note:**

> Caveat: I haven't written anything in over two years, and before that it was almost two years as well. Please be kind. 
> 
> Written for Slodwick's _A Picture Is Worth A Thousand Words_ challenge. I appreciate Slodwick running this challenge every year, even though I have failed to produce anything the last couple of years. 
> 
> My [picture](https://www.flickr.com/photos/arnade/5660134962) was taken by Chris Arnade on April 26, 2011. 
> 
> This is a slice of life story which takes place two years after my crossover story "Identity." I don't think you need to read that story to understand this one. Just know that Dean and Lex are hunting together while Sam is in college.
> 
> *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

“Want anything?”

Dean considered the question as he removed the keys from the ignition. “Yeah, get me a Big Gulp of Dew and put thirty bucks on the car, would ya?”

Lex studied Dean’s face and frowned in concern. “Are you tired? I can drive the next leg if you need to get some rest.”

“Tired?” Dean laughed as he climbed out of the car. “Who said anything about being tired?”

Opening the passenger door, Lex stood and faced Dean, his frown deepening. “You know, I drove the Impala last weekend and the world didn’t implode.”

Dean pulled the license plate down and unscrewed the gas cap. “What’s your point?”

“If you’re tired, I can drive.”

“But I’m not tired.”

Lex raised a skeptical eyebrow. “Sixty-four ounces of Dew and you’re not tired?”

Understanding brightened Dean’s face. “Naw. If I was tired, I’d have ordered a Jolt.”

Lex sighed in exasperation. “You’re going to be buzzing all night.”

Once the nozzle was in the tank, Dean leaned against the Impala’s trunk and smirked. “Your point?”

“I was sore for two days the last time you were buzzing.”

Dean’s leer promised the same and, inexplicably, Lex found himself torn between shivering in anticipation and blushing. 

Two years ago, Lex was considered unofficial royalty in Metropolis, getting whoever and whatever he wanted, except freedom from his father. Before Dean he couldn’t remember anyone considering him desirable for himself and not his fame, position or wealth. After the shifter had agreed to take over Lex’s life, Dean had tucked Lex under his proverbial wing, had challenged him, protected him and shown him a world he never knew existed. 

What he hadn’t expected was that he’d enjoy it so much. “Maybe we can compromise with a large.”

Dean’s grin was so huge, Lex was surprised his face didn’t disappear. “Spoil sport.”

Chuckling, Lex turned toward the station, then stopped dead in his tracks. “Huh.”

“What?” Dean had sensed the change in his mood and was instantly alert. 

Lex pointed at the building. “Tell me this scene doesn’t scream zombies to you.”

Dean gave the tiny white building his full attention. His eyes widened slightly before his smile returned. “You shouldn’t have watched that Romero marathon last night.”

“Tell me I’m wrong.”

Instead of laughing like Lex expected, Dean became thoughtful. “Okay, hotshot. Pop quiz. How do you keep a zombie from chewing on your brains?”

“You mean besides staking it with a silver blade in its own coffin?”

“Yeah, besides that.”

“Behead it.”

“Good answer.” Dean nodded, pleased. “It may or may not kill it, but it’ll absolutely slow it down.”

Lex looked back at the garish building. 

“Do you want to take a sword?” Dean’s tone was serious, not a trace of mocking in it. 

Lex shook his head.

“You shouldn’t ignore your instincts.”

“What I shouldn’t be doing is terrorizing the teenager who is undoubtedly on duty.”

Sensing that Lex’s mood had changed once again, Dean chuckled evilly, which made Lex grin. 

“However, if you hear me shouting…”

“I’ll be there with sword in hand.”

Lex swallowed hard, touched because he knew Dean meant what he said. Clearing his throat, he shot his companion a flirty smile. “For that, you get sixty-four ounces.”

Dean’s laughter followed him into the station. 

Lex opened the glass door and immediately spotted the bored teenager behind the counter. “Thirty on pump two, please. I’m going to get something to drink. I’ll be right back.”

While the teen didn’t verbally acknowledge his request, Lex did hear the beeps of the gas panel.

He moved to the drink bar and removed a large plastic cup from the receptacle and filled it to the brim with ice. He could admit, if only to himself, that he was cheating a bit. While buzzed Dean made for fun and energetic sex, he was counting on a little Dew dilution for a quicker recovery time. 

Securing the lid, he got another plastic cup and tried a tiny sip of tea, pleasantly surprised to discover that it didn’t taste like cold over-brewed coffee. 

Once he had doctored the tea to his taste, he double-checked the seal on both cups, then inspected the back wall bursting with road trip food. He grabbed a generic bag of chips and Dean’s favorite beef jerky. 

When he reached the counter, the teen methodically scanned each item; however, his vacant eyes never left the television blaring in the corner. Lex briefly wondered how one would go about training a zombie to act as a cashier. 

When he was done, the teen silently swung the display showing the total in his direction, giving a little more credence to Lex’s theory. Biting the inside of his lips to keep from laughing, Lex unwrapped two twenties and waved off the change, not wanting a definitive answer on whether or not zombies could count. 

Picking up his loot, he tried to imagine what the teen’s reaction would have been if he had come in with a sword, but seriously doubted a weapon would have even registered. Grinning, he headed out the door. His gaze automatically located Dean, who was still leaning against the back of the Impala. Dean’s face was pointed toward the sun and his eyes were closed as he enjoyed the small breeze blowing past him. 

Setting his items on the trunk, Lex stepped directly in front of Dean so that Dean’s outstretched legs were between his own. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Dean’s. Dean groaned softly, then wrapped his fingers around Lex’s belt and drew him closer, deepening the kiss. 

Two years ago, Lex only knew the word ‘happy’ as an abstract idea. Despite the hunting life consisting of long periods of boredom entwined with short spurts of absolute terror, Lex was happier than he ever dreamed possible. 

Dean opened his eyes and grinned when he saw the size of his drink. “So, no zombies?”

Lex shrugged. “Not enough brains in there to keep one fed.”


End file.
